


Sugawara Mitsugo / The Sunny Years

by hinatashōyo (kusoaikon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And angst, I promise that, M/M, Shit, Thanks, Yikes, also daichi's thighs, and fluff, and gay shit, and rarepairs, but fun shit, i don't know what this is, it's a bunch of, it's going to be a roller coaster, no incest though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusoaikon/pseuds/hinatash%C5%8Dyo
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is a third year at Karasuno, but he isn't the only one carrying that name. There are two others who make up for quite some trouble from time to time. But no matter what'll happen he will love them unconditionally, because they'll always be family.Sekiguchi, Koushi and Nishida Sugawara are what it's all about in this story, about their struggles, their happy moments and everything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> If you're reading this, thank you! Just a heads up though, this is definitely not going to be the best fic you've ever read. But I'm trying, and just doing this for fun, so it'll all be alright, right? I'm always open for suggestions and feedback, but well. Be nice ish at least, thank you and have a nice day!!

Their parents were quite surprised to say the least when they had become parents. Not the fact that they were parents now, the both of them had been living towards it for months, no. It was more the fact that there wasn't one tiny newborn boy crying in the room, much rather that there were three of them.

Even though the set of triplets was a surprise to the new found parents they were ready to love them unconditionally. All three of them were healthy, the only difference being the different colours of fluffy hair laying on top of their heads. They were still crying, lying next to each other in their mothers arms; one big blanket covering the three of them.

Sekiguchi, Koushi, and Nishida had been welcomed into the world, three little boys that would get all the love they could possible get from their loving parents. Their lives would be wonderful, and if not, then they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope to update the first actual chapter first but well,,, you never know. I'll try to at least, or so I hope.
> 
>  
> 
> For the next chapter:  
> \- Nishida gets exposed  
> \- Poor Koushi/Suga is stressed  
> \- Someone trips and a friend is introduced


End file.
